Two hearts and One choice
by smileylis13
Summary: Mitchie and Alex have been friends for the longest. Later on Mitchie finds herself being attractive to Alex more than just friends. Mitchie decides to date Shane to forget her feelings towards Alex but when she finds out that Alex loves her she is undecided. Who will Mitchie choose Shane or Alex. She has two hearts and one choice where will her heart take her too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you will enjoy my story. I will appreciate all your reviews and messages. Tell me what you think and if any mistakes I will be likely to fix them. Just so you know this story comes from a song named ( TATU- Loves Me Not ) ENJOY AND THANKYOU =)

Chapter One

Mitchie's Pov

The stars shine up from the sky, the fresh air of nature surrounded me. It was the middle of the night and I was at my backyard looking up at the stars. I laid myself down at the fresh dark green grass and right next to me was my friend Alex. Alex is my best friend since first grade. She´s a tall girl with raven-colored hair, light midtone skin, deep brown eyes, and a desire able body. I love her just like the sister I never had. She´s the person who is always there for me when good or bad things happen. Alex and I are so alike in so many ways. We both love watching scary movies, going out for walks in the park, and stuff like that. I just enjoy her presence.

I turn my head and looked at my friend, how long has it been since I felt lonely? Or scared? I don´t remember, because when I´m with Alex everything changes. Alex turned her head and we both looked at each other. She smiled and I did also, with her hand, she moved the streaks of hair that were out of place and kissed my cheek.

¨Mitch, I need to go home. It´s really late.¨

¨ Why don´t you stay? Like you said, it´s really late. I don´t want you walking home by yourself.¨ I said, Alex and I both stood up and walked towards the porch.

¨I am not so sure about me staying here Mitchie. What would your parents say?¨

¨They won´t say anything!¨ I said. We both sat on the porch and looked at each other again. ¨Ok then just let me call my mom¨ Alex said, she took out her cellphone and dial the number.

When she finish she placed her phone back at her pocket pants and gave a yawn. ¨So I am super tired why don´t we head to your room and take a nice sleep¨ ´Ok let´s go then¨I said we both stood up and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I lend Alex one of my pajamas and I began changing I laid at my bed with Alex who already had her eyes close. I turn my bedroom lights off and once more smile. I put my arm around Alex waist and fell deeply in sleep.

Smelling the fresh clean quilts that covered my entire body I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself with my friend still sleeping right next to me looking very comtorfable. I quitely got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom with some fresh pair of clean clothes. I took a quick shower, got dressed and when I came out Alex was already wide awake making the bed.

¨Good morning sleepy head¨ I said while combing my wet brown hair.

¨Good morning Mitch¨ She paused as she yawned ¨So that was a really good sleep last night and thanks for letting me stay here.¨

I giggled and shook my head side to side making my wet hair splash small drops of water around my arms.

¨You don´t have to thank me, Alex. You´re my best friend and I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. I´m the one who should thank you because if it weren´t for you being here with me I would have lived a desolate life.¨ She gazed at me for a moment.

¨I love you too Mitchie¨ she said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. Her arms wrapped around me, the warm scent of coco and vanilla made my body freeze in place. Her warm touch made me feel like I was her only desire. She loosened her hold on me and gave me a smile.

¨ Alex don´t you want to get something to eat? How about...Charlie´s Cafe!¨ Charlie´s Cafe is Alex´s favorite Cafe. We always had our most enjoyable moments there. We would read our favorite books, drink some hot chocolate, talk, or eat our favorite breakfast.

¨You know me so well Mitch I would never say no to Charlie´s cafe. Hell yeah let´s go!¨ We both laughed ¨Ok but lend me some clothes, please. I don´t want to go around like this¨ she said, I quickly walked up to my drawer where there is a picture of her and me together at the beach. I gave her a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt . When she finished changing we both headed downstairs to the living room where I saw my dad watching T.V and my mom reading a book.

¨Mitchie it´s about time you woke up.¨ my mom said without taking her sight out of the book. My mother´s name is Connie and she never did like Alex because she thought that she was no good for my life. Meanwhile my father didn´t care he just wanted me to have good grades.

¨Sorry mom. I just took a shower and I was waiting for Alex too gets dre-¨ that´s when she stood up from her seat and looked at me and Alex.

¨You know you´re not supposed to wait for her and why is saint nick is she here!.¨

¨I´m so sorry Mrs. Connie I was the one who took so long not Mitch. And well I am here because it was too late for me to go home last night so Mitchie let me spend the night here.¨

¨Don't you talk to me back young lady get out my house now. Plus is all your fault Mitchie is now like this all...disobient get out!¨ I looked at Alex who seem if the tears where about to come down any moment.

¨Shut up mom who do you think you are to talk to Alex like that. Don´t you understand I won´t be apart from her ever she is my friend who I love trust and care unlike you who I hate to be the daughter to such... trash¨ I could feel my blood boiling in my veins and the tears slowly coming down I didn't care I wanted to destroy my mom. I couldn´t take it anymore so I grabbed Alex by the wrist pulled her out the house and that´s when I saw Alex cry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is my second chapter hope you enjoy it please review =)**

Mitchie´s P.O.V

I laid down on my bed thinking about the stupid argument both Alex and my mom had. It really didn't make any sense for my mom to argue with Alex over such a stupid thing. I had dropped Alex off at her house, she really didn't have the feeling to go to the Café anymore and neither did I. When I came home I just went to my room, not wanting to see my mother's face. I was really mad to even look at her. When I was in my room I began to cry I wanted to let out all that pain inside me. How could my mom be such a bitch to Alex? She never did anything to cause my mother to hate her so much. I stayed in my room and listened to some music to let my feelings out until I notice it was 8:00pm. My stomach growl and as I said before I was mad at my mom so I rather not see her face at dinner. I decided to go out for food. I put on my black leather jacket, grabbed my keys and cellphone, and walked out.

I walked the empty street with no one to be seen around me. I felt alone like never before. Every Saturday, Alex and I were always out and today was different I was alone. I walked and walked until I reached the Diner that my father loves coming every Friday with his friends. I sat at an empty table and took out my phone to see if any messages had been sent but there was nothing. I called Alex and there was no answer. I called her again and still no answer. I began to get worried. What if our friendship gets ruined by my mom? Just thinking about it makes my eyes water. I believed that if I loosed Alex my life would end, I had to find a way to talk back to Alex even though I had forgiven myself before when I drop off Alex to her house.

¨Excuse me young lady would you like to order something?¨ I turn my head to where the voice came from and looked up and down. It was a women in her early 30´s smiling at me and waiting patiently for my respond.

¨Yes I would like an order of fries with two pieces of chicken and a medium coke too please¨ I couldn't help but smile at the women. Her hair was a chocolate brown color and her eyes where a color of creamy brown. ¨That would be four dollars" said the women. I handed her the money and gave her a $1 tip she quickly walked away and once more I looked back to my phone and still no messages. I waited for about 7 minutes when the lady came back with a plate and a cup at her hands she place them to the table and gave me a smile.

¨Enjoy!¨she said ¨Thank you¨ I said back I began eating when my phone suddenly vibrated I quickly looked and saw that two messages where sent by Alex. I began reading...

ALEX: Hey Mitch srry I have not call you since the morning but I was doing some things and I hope you did not worry

ALEX: Oh yeah totally forget umm there is a big Party at Shane's house I would be there so why don't you come ok... =)

I smile at both messages I was so eager knowing that Alex was not mad at me after all I finish eating the last that was left. Shane's house was not that far from the diner and I thought it would be nice to walk instead of taking a cab.

I could hear the loud music coming from a block away I couldn't wait to see Alex. When I enter the home many teenagers where holding red plastic cups others where dancing or just talking. That's when I saw Shane. In 5th grade I had a huge crush on Shane but never dare to tell him time passed and now I'm totally over him. Now every girl in high school goes crazy over him whatever I mean who could blame him he is cute.

¨Heyy! Mitch long time no talk¨ Shane said, his breath smell like to much beer and he looked drunk.

¨Yeah long time Shane hey have you seen Alex?¨ I said

¨Uh yeah I thought I saw her over there with my brother Nate¨ he pointed me to the place where Alex had to be. I walked to the spot and there I saw Alex looking majorly hot she wore a tank top a miniskirt and some high heels. She was talking to Nate and did not notice I was there until I went up to her.

"Hey Mitchie how you been" Nate said. Nate looked drunk and so did Alex.

¨Hey guys umm I been good Nate and Alex why don´t I drop you off home you do not look so good¨

¨I AM super good Mitchie come on let´s have fun¨ Alex began dancing very sexually to Nate while laughing constantly. Nate didn't do anything but just stand there. ¨Look Alex why don't we just go to your house and rest¨ I said

When suddenly Alex when up to Nate and began making out with him. I froze everyone in the party notice and paused and looked at both of them and began making immature noises. At that moment my heart wanted to gush out my chest I wanted cry but why? Alex pulled away but Nate this time made a closer move and began touching her breast. I felt a arm go around the back of my shoulder, I turn around to see Shane smiling.

¨Hey your friend Alex is pretty hot for my brother you think¨

¨Why don't you just shut up Shane my friend is drunk just like you and is not going to remember half of what is happening now!¨ I was furious I pulled his arm away from me and pulled Alex away from Nate

¨What the hell Mitchie why you pulled me?"

¨Because Alex your drunk and you are just embarrassing yourself by acting like hoe!"

¨No I am not plus if I want to act like one so why do you care I love Nate and I´m dating him for the matter of fact¨ I shook my head how could my friend be so stupid she does not love Nate nor does she go out with him. When suddenly a drunken football player came up to me and began yelling out loud.

¨GUYS I think miss lesbian here is jealous of her girl actually dating a guy¨ everyone began to laugh. I didn't say anything but as I ran out crying this time with my heart broken from Alex I wanted to die…

When I came to the house I locked myself in my room crying, why I was feeling like this. I felt like jealousy or maybe I was just mad of the fact that Alex was acting like hoe at the party. With tears coming down my cheeks I walked up to my bedroom window and looked at how the moon was very bright and how it shadows the dark sky. I realize at that moment something inside me something I never thought I would felt. In whisper I said ¨I am in...Love with... my best friend¨

**So what you think good bad tell me I will love to know =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys this is my third chapter and I hope you guys will like it =) **

Alex P.O.V

I really don't remember anything that had happen but as I rose up from an unknown bedroom dizzy and naked I felt afraid. _What had I done?_ I looked beside me and found Nate with a bottle of beer placed at his opened hand. I stood up the bed and found my clothing around the floor and as fast I could I got dress. As I walked out the room I notice that this was Shane's house I pause for a moment and looked around the big living room with an expression of disgust. Bottles of beers, plastic cups, balloons, and empty soda cans were everywhere. Two drunken guys sat at couch sound asleep snoring very loud. I closed my eyes and began thinking _what had I done? Yes I came to Shane's party then I... began to drink and... _I couldn't remember more I opened my eyes hoping that all this was just a dream and it wasn't this was all happening. I ran out the house crying and in my thoughts I said _what have I done?..._

I sat at my bed and text Mitchie but there was no answer. I couldn't stop thinking about the party and why I had woke up naked next to Nate. Did I actually had sex and was no virgin anymore. I heard a loud buzz noise and quickly answer my phone.

¨Hello¨

¨Alex is that you is me Nate look¨

¨Nate what do you want? ¨

¨Look Alex I know what happen and I am sorry¨

I stay silent; I knew what he was sorry about. Having sex with Nate was never what I thought I'll do. I imagine my life ruin maybe I didn't use protection since I was so drunk. At this point my lungs felt out air and I felt the need to vomit.

¨Alex are you there look… sorry please just let me talk to you about what happen and forgive me about this¨

¨ Nate what happen¨

¨You don´t remember? ¨

¨No...¨ He gave a long second pause and sigh

¨Last night we both got drunk and had...sex but look Alex please forgive me this was not meant to be like this¨ he is right this was not meant to be like this I hang up the phone and began to cry.

Mitchies P.O.V

My cellphone vibrated about two times and I ignore it. I was in my bedroom lying at my bed trying to sleep but couldn't since last night. At this moment I couldn't talk to no one especially Alex I looked up the ceiling._ What am I thinking I can´t be in love with my friend no I just can´t?_ The tears came down again I stood up from my bed and grabbed my phone _should I call Alex no yes?_ I couldn't resist itnext thing you know I was already dialing the number.

¨Mitchie oh my god I need to talk to you¨

¨We do need to talk Alex and now¨

"Were you crying Mitch is everything ok¨

¨No this is why we need to talk. I will be over your house in a few minutes see you¨ I hang up the phone and headed to Alex house. _I had to talk to her and maybe even about my feelings..._

I rang the doorbell and Alex opened the door. She looked like she had been crying all morning and it seem that her parents were not at home since I couldn't hear any type of noise coming from the living room.

¨Come in Mitch let´s go to my room my parents aren´t home right now¨

I walked in the house and looked at it as If I have never seen it before. It always looked so cleaned and modern. When I enter the room I sat at her bed and so did she.

"Mitch I don't know what happen yesterday I just know I came to Shane's house for a house party and I was drinking and…and!"

"I was their Alex at the party you were drunk and I guess you don't remember what you did in front of everyone either." She looked down at her legs

"I did it in front of everyone and you didn't do anything about it why Mitchie?" Alex began to cry but this time I didn't stop her and I just let her continue

"You said to leave you alone and that you where officially dating Nate "

"BUT you let me lose my virginity in front of everyone why would you do that!"

What was Alex talking about sex?

"You had sex with Nate?"

"Didn't you say that everyone saw me have sex with him?"

"What? I never said that"

"In the morning I woke up naked next to Nate at his bedroom. At first I thought I was dreaming but as I stood up, got dress and walked out the bedroom I remembered about the party… I ran home and called you but you didn't answer when I hanged up the phone ring. I answer it thinking it was you but it was Nate telling me that we had… you know… and that he was sorry about it"

"He was sorry about it? Who say that?"

Alex looked at me with her brown watery eyes. _What should tell I her? I love her and just can't stand watching her cry. It breaks my heart knowing that she was sad._

"Alex I don't what to say"

We stay silent for a few minutes

"Mitchie I'm sorry about yesterday…I should've listen to you in the first place"

I stood up from her bed and hugged her, for a while she cried on my shoulder and I let her. As it seems I didn't have guts to tell her about my feelings. It seem too soon and I might be wrong what if I'm just love her like a sister.

**So what you think please give me reviews I will really appreciated. 3 reviews will make me the happiest at most.**


End file.
